<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow by Taste_is_Sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720377">Hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet'>Taste_is_Sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Enthusiasm than Talent [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, DYAD, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Spirits, TW: Trypophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful down in the ravine...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Enthusiasm than Talent [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYPzDFkJZZM&amp;t=13s">This tutorial on YouTube.</a> I appreciated the creepiness, but went in a different direction. :) The faceless/person-less aspect of the art made me immediately think of Bucky, and since the effect was achieved by using pictures of trees, I decided to do something dyrad-ish. Very 'ish'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/">I have a Tumblr</a> that rarely needs trigger warnings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>